


The Start of Something Good

by klainederful



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Blue Lily Lily Blue, except when he isn't, matthew is cute and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainederful/pseuds/klainederful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sooo,” Matthew crossed his arms and tilted his head. “You and my brother, uh?”</i>
</p><p>(The one where they're in Cabeswater, they smile a lot and Matthew does a bit of threatening.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all of you guys, to thank you for your support and kind words. You're the best!  
> Your kudos and comments make me ridiculously happy, and I hope to make you smile with this little fic in return. Enjoy! <3

When Aurora and Matthew Lynch stood together in Cabeswater, hair shining golden and eyes as blue as the cloudless sky above them, it was obvious they were the product of dreams. Beautiful, magical, impossible, they looked as much a part of the forest as the whispering trees themselves.  

Adam’s attention, however, wasn’t on them. He was looking at Ronan, dark and strikingly human next to his family, but every bit as captivating. His sharp features  looked softer in the sunlight, his smile genuine, his shoulders relaxed.

Adam settled more comfortably on the grass, his back against a tree trunk and his arms around his knees, a forgotten textbook beside him. Seeing Ronan unguarded and at ease was a rare privilege, and he had every intention of enjoying every single instant.

Aurora lay a hand on Ronan's arm, her voice too soft for Adam to make out, and he leaned a bit towards her, his face open and beautiful. Adam wanted to kiss every inch of his sun-warmed skin.

Perhaps feeling watched, Ronan looked up. He smiled just a little, just enough so Adam could see the secret of their relationship tucked in the curve of his lips, and shot him a _look_ that warmed his cheeks. Eyebrow raised, he motioned for him to join them, but Adam shook his head. He didn’t want to intrude.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, and he looked up to find Matthew standing in front of him, his golden hair shining like some kind of halo around his head. He hadn’t even noticed him getting up.

“Can we talk for a second?”

Adam blinked, taken aback, then followed him in the shade of a big tree. The sun filtering through its leaves drew a lacy shadow on the ground, and he studied it, taking the time to school his face in a neutral expression before looking up.

“Sooo,” Matthew crossed his arms and tilted his head. “You and my brother, uh?”

Adam’s throat went suddenly dry. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, unsure of what to say. He felt the power of the ley line surge inside him, reacting to his nervousness, but he pushed it back.

“Me and your brother what?” He asked at last, trying and failing to sound indifferent. His heart hammered painfully against his ribs.

Matthew snorted but kept otherwise silent, waiting for an answer. Adam searched his blue eyes, trying to force his mind to work through the haze of panic that was clouding it. He _could_ lie, but he realized he didn’t want to. Denying what he and Ronan had, that new, precious, thing between them, would have felt like a betrayal, a despicable act of cowardice. Adam was no coward. He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and held his chin up. Apparently, that was enough of an answer for Matthew, who clapped his hands together excitedly.

“I knew it!”

His face broke into a grin almost as bright as the sun that melted the knot of apprehension in Adam’s stomach. He smiled tentatively back, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

“That obvious?”

“Oh, please,” Matthew rolled his eyes in a very Ronan-like fashion. “You two are always together and I’ve never seen Ronan this happy and carefree. I mean, he smiled at _Declan_.”

Adam laughed softly and shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt relieved, but his heart was still racing. Not everybody was like his father, he knew that, and yet he always expected them to be.

 “Thank you,” he said, meaning _thanks for taking it so well. Thanks for not being like him._

Matthew just smiled at him, a dimple in his left cheek. Then he took a step closer, eyes flashing darkly. Adam was suddenly aware of the fact that Matthew was taller and bigger than him, but he didn’t step back.

“One more thing, Adam. I like you, I really do. However - how do they say in the movies?” Matthew looked up as if deep in thought, his index finger over his chin. “Ah, yes.”

His eyes focused on Adam again, twinkling disturbingly. “Break my brother’s heart and I’ll break your neck. Got it?”

Adam’s first impulse would have been to laugh at such a corny line, but the fact that Matthew was still smiling brightly had given the words a creepy, unnerving quality that made a chill run down his spine. He looked like an avenging angel, or a murderous cherub.

“Uh,” Adam gulped, his palms suddenly sweaty. He wanted to say _I would never hurt him_ , but he knew it wasn’t true, and Matthew did, too. Ronan was angry and fierce and impossible, and so was Adam. They hurt each other all the time with sharp words and cold silences, but they also laughed and kissed and talked until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. They weren’t perfect, but they were young and human and working on it together.

 He said: “Got it.”

“Great,” all traces of threat gone, Matthew slapped a hand on Adam’s shoulder and ran back to his family, his golden curls bouncing. Adam just stared after him, blinking in astonishment. Above him, leaves rustled in the wind in a way that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

“Shut up,” he muttered, talking to the forest and to his still racing heart.

He rested a hand on the tree trunk beside him, feeling the rough bark beneath his fingertips, and took a deep breath. He hadn’t realized how scared he was of Ronan’s family finding out about them until it happened. Now, he felt like Matthew had taken a huge weight off his shoulders and replaced it with a warm blanket woven with acceptance and love. He had also threatened him, but he meant well. Probably.

A laugh made him look over at Ronan, who was messing up Matthew’s hair, his brother trying to free himself with little success. While he watched, Aurora met his eyes and patted the ground next to her, smiling sweetly at him. This time, Adam didn’t hesitate. He joined them and saw Ronan’s expression turn surprised, then pleased. He raised a dark eyebrow.

“What are you smiling about, Parrish?”

Matthew winked at him from where he was still trapped under Ronan’s arm, and Adam’s smile widened. He shrugged and replied: “Nothing”, which meant _this. Us._

Ronan’s answer was a quirk of his lips that promised a kiss Adam couldn’t wait to claim. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (◡‿◡✿)  
> If you want, you can find me [here](http://klainederful.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> (I'm not a native English speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them!)


End file.
